Cheap Thrills
|artist = Sia ft. |from = album |tvfilm = (Deluxe Edition) |year = 2016 |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Bollywood Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Bollywood Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Hard (Bollywood Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Bollywood Version) |alt = Bollywood Version Community Remix |mashup = Sunglasses |dlc = Classic October 6, 2016 (First release on NOW) June 29, 2017 (Second release on NOW) Bollywood Version May 18, 2017 (First release on NOW) June 14, 2017 (Second release on NOW) Community Remix June 15, 2017 (JDU) |pc = (Classic) (Classic) (Beta) / (Bollywood Version) |gc = / (Bollywood Version) |lc = (Classic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doQbkpXooe0 (Bollywood Version) (Mashup) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Bollywood Version) |nowc = CheapThrills CheapThrillsALT (Bollywood Version) CheapThrillsMU (Mashup) CheapThrillsCMU (Community Remix) |pictos = 153 (Classic) 109 (Bollywood Version) 130 (Mashup) |choreo = Classic Anissa ThaiFile:Screenshot 2016-06-18-16-17-27.png |perf = Classic Anissa Thaihttps://youtu.be/nN_1V5yMeAU?t=6m51s Bollywood Version Shweta Shetty (P1)https://youtu.be/xFXK3TQmi1U?t=8m58s Lalit Potdar (P2)https://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=9m21s |audio = |kcal = 24.7 (Classic) 24.5 (Bollywood Version) 24.2 (Mashup) |dura = 3:41 (Classic) 3:40 (Bollywood Version) 3:37 (Mashup) |mc = Electric Violet (Classic) Light Blue (Classic) (Beta) Bright Turquoise (Alternate) Persian Blue (Mashup) (Community Remix) }}"Cheap Thrills" by ft. is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman that has black tied up hair with purple highlights. She wears a loose purple transparent tunic with gold necklaces, a black bra and a black pair of shorts underneath, orange and black knee high socks, with green and white platform heels. Bollywood Version 'P1' P1 is a woman. She has dark brown braided hair and a pair of blue glasses. She has a blue t-shirt and a long yellow skirt. She also has a pair of blue dollshoes. 'P2' P2 is a man. He has dark brown hair. He is wearing a yellow jacket over a red t-shirt. He has a yellow bracelet on his left wrist, and he is wearing a pair of black pants. He is also wearing a pair of cyan shoes. File:CheapThrillsALT Coach 1.png|P1 File:CheapThrillsALT Coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background is at first seen inside an animated waiting room, complete with a red and black chair, a purple brick wall, and a red door. Going outside the nearby window, there is a large city similar to that of Uptown Funk's. The buildings greatly vary in color and the floor has colorful flowing loops. The coach makes various painted effects with some dance moves. A couple of sketched cars are drawn out, slowly driving on a pink and orange striped road. In the chorus, the coach is on a road that is shown horizontally. As long as the coach dances, many sketches create and color by themselves appear: they show many skyscrapers, stars, and lipsticks. During Sean Paul s lines, there are drawings of buildings coming to life and being colored afterward; there are also yellow stars floating around along with lipstick and some lips. In the end, all buildings disappear and are replaced by a sky made of colorful animations. The floor is animated with waves made of lines in shaded of blue, purple, and lime green. Bollywood Version The background is a Bollywood market with a big door behind the dancers. There are sacks of food on the left and on the right, you will see a bike. The background is full of symbols. At the chorus, the background will turn to nighttime and a lot of buildings will be shown and the words "i love cheap thrills" will be shown everytime it is sung. Mashup has a Mashup on . It features dancers with sunglasses. Dancers *''Crazy in Love'' (Remake) *''Pon de Replay'' (Remake) *''Taste The Feeling'' *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''Built For This'' *''Sorry'' *''Pon de Replay'' (Remake) *''Taste The Feeling'' *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''Built For This'' (Beta) *''Sorry'' *''Crazy In Love'' (Remake) *''Sorry'' *''Built For This'' (Beta) *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''Built For This'' (Beta) *''Sorry'' *''Pon de Replay'' (Remake) *''The Choice Is Yours'' Community Remix has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *Chanastick France *SardonyXxX Italy *ProKhaos Puga Brazil *AdamantBarley37 USA *Starfire1978 USA *Dark Angel 052 USA *DrKeSig USA *Chris_RD- USA *Joskeldym Peru *HolyCypress1907 Turkey *ElskaLigr USA *SoToSendoCadu Brazil *Happy480 Canada *Demitro86 Brazil *Pty_kyle23amma Panama *OliveRitter239 Germany *BugDoc USA *Josephtian0705 USA *RAS310 USA *Teroxyde France *UpRislng-Abyss France *Moogly-H Zealand *Khaleo93 USA *XxGenesisMCxX USA *LIAMDUAMWOLF923 Mexico *TOOchis_ USA *Captain_stasuw0 Russia *Of Hugo France *Conigonz90 Chile *XandaoParaiba Brazil *Sanya JDU Russia *SpirltLeader USA *LemurSchnalle15 Turkey *MAURICIO LV USA USA *RedPollyPockat USA *Revlew2_0 USA Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your left hand on your waist while swinging your right one in semicircular movements above your head. CheapThrillsGM.png|Both Gold Moves CheapGold.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Bollywood Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Bollywood Version routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Rapidly raise your arms up and your left leg once, in an Indian-styled motion. Gold Move 4: As if romantically dancing, slowly raise your right arm up while keeping the left to your hip, holding the other person's arm if applicable. CheapThrillsALT GM 1-3.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game CheapThrillsALT GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Just Dance 2020 is on the way! *10 Years of Just Dance! *Dance Around The World *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs A-E Bollywood Version *South Asian Sounds *1001 Nights Of Dance *All Songs A-E Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Sia in the series. **However, this is the first song in which is the main artist rather than a featured artist. *'' '' is the first song by Sean Paul in the series. *'' '' is the second song to spell out reggae lyrics phonetically, after Jamaican Dance. *'' '' is the second song to have an Alternate routine named "Bollywood Version", after It’s My Birthday. *'' '' was the background song used in the trailer for . *In the lyrics, some lines are sung by do not appear, including the following: "You worth more dan diamond more dan gold", "Free up urself get outa control", and "Bada bang bang". **However, the former two appear when they are sung in the bridge. *The line "Mi nah touch a dollar on mi pocket" is misinterpreted as "I m nah touch a dollar in mi pocket". Classic *The shoes the coach is wearing are recycled from Break Free. *The coach has the same outline as Hangover (BaBaBa). **It's the second song to have a broken outline, following up with Diggy. *On some versions of the website (like the Mexican version, for example), a GIF for Radical is erroneously used in place of s in the "Top Tracks" section of the website. *'' '' was available for 7 days in for Fashion Week. **It was added back on June 29, 2017. *The background was shown as a teaser in the #June13 sneak peeks. *The background is seen in Wherever I Go. *In the E3 menu, the menu color was cyan instead of violet, and the menu banner was mainly yellow instead of white. *In the E3 preview and in some promotional images, the pictograms were in lighter colors. This was changed due to the background being mostly white. **The Beta pictograms are also seen in the preview. Bollywood Version *In earlier versions of the game, the menu icon portrayed P2 with visible mustaches, which actually appear on his face but are flesh-colored. The same flesh tone is used in the final version of the icon. *The background contains the words "i love cheap thrills", but the "i" is not capitalized. *The coaches are slightly off-centered to the right for the majority of the routine. *'' '' (Bollywood Version) was released on April 27, 2017 on , along with Sorry (Extreme Version) and What Is Love (Car Version), and they could be regularly earned for 150, later 100, coins (although Alternates usually require a VIP pass to be played). **All of these routines were removed after a few hours and added back on May 18 the same year. ***They were removed once again after few days and re-added on June 14 the same year. Mashup *The mashup shares the same theme ("Sunglasses") as Blame s from . *The color switch in the background is slightly delayed. *The mashup is the only one in to not have Gold Moves. Gallery Game Files cheapthrills.jpg|''Cheap Thrills'' Cheapthrillsalt.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Bollywood Version) CheapThrillsMU.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Mashup) CheapThrillsCMU Cover Generic.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Community Remix) Cheapthrills_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Cheapthrillsalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Bollywood Version) Cheapthrills cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Cheapthrillsalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Bollywood Version) Cheapthrills banner bkg 9.png| menu banner (Classic) Cheapthrillsalt banner bkg 10.png| menu banner (Bollywood Version) cheapthrills map bkg.png| map background (Classic) cheapthrillsalt ma bkg.png| map background (Bollywood Version) Cheapthrills cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Cheapthrills cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Cheapthrillsalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Bollywood Version) Cheapthrillsalt cover 1024.png| cover (Bollywood Version) CheapThrillsAva.png|Avatar (Classic) 200542.png|Golden avatar (Classic) 300542.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) CheapThrillsALTP1Ava.png|P1 s avatar (Bollywood Version) 200573.png|P1 s golden avatar (Bollywood Version) 300573.png|P1 s diamond avatar (Bollywood Version) Pictos-Sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) CheapThrillsALT pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Bollywood Version) In-Game Screenshots Screenshot 2017-02-13-11-43-46.png|''Cheap Thrills'' on the menu Siaimage.jpeg|''Cheap Thrills'' on the menu (E3 2016) CTSelectionScreen.jpeg| coach selection screen (E3 2016) (Classic) cheapthrillsalt load.png| loading screen (Bollywood Version) cheapthrillsalt coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Bollywood Version) cheapthrillsmu menu.png|Mashup on the menu cheapthrillsmu load.png| loading screen (Mashup) cheapthrillsmu coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Mashup) Cheapthrillscmu menu.png|Community Remix on the menu Cheapthrillscmu load.png| loading screen (Community Remix) Cheapthrillscmu coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Community Remix) cheapthrills jd2019 menu.png|''Cheap Thrills'' on the menu Promotional Images JD2017 art coachesCheapthrills.png|Promo coach JD2017Teaser3.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhyQuIoGRp/ Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Cheap Thrills Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 7.58.24 AM.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Alternate) (Beta) Cheapthrills preview beta pictos.png|Beta pictograms in the Just Dance Now preview Promotional Images E6458f36886447.574c24472940d.jpg|Behind the Scenes 4271a236886447.574c244728562.jpg|Behind the Scenes 4f4d5636886447.574c244728d5d.jpg|Behind the Scenes 85d61436886447.572cb7938c6c1.jpg|Concept art 8f1ef036886447.572cb7938d899.jpg|Concept art 7e3dbc36886447.572cb7938d38e.jpg|Concept art 9e95b336886447.572cb7938cd65.jpg|Concept art Ef9e5136886447.572cb7938c03e.jpg Others Cheap_Thrills_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Cheap_Thrills_(Bollywood_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Bollywood Version) Cheap_Thrills_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Cheap_Thrills_(Bollywood_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Bollywood Version) Jd17-toptracks-preview-siaftseanpaul-cheapthrills-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Cheap Thrills BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhmXvOxDun/ Cheapthrills hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Cheapthrills hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Cheapthrills photobooth.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth CheapThrillsBG1.png|Background 15823981 1375227699155394 2138157520 o.png|Background 2 cheapthrills background 3.png|Background 3 Jd17website cheapthrills w radical gif error.png|The error involving Radical’s GIF on some versions of the official website 2016-10-08 22-50-19.png|Notification of release on Cheap thrills picto comparision.png|Comparison between the E3 and the final pictograms cheapthrillalt.jpg|Background (Bollywood Version)https://vincentmaury.wordpress.com/2017/02/19/just-dance-2017-bg/ Videos Official Music Video Sia - Cheap Thrills (Lyric Video) ft. Sean Paul Teasers 'Classic' Cheap Thrills - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cheap Thrills - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Bollywood Version' Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2017 - Cheapthrills Cheap Thrills - Just Dance Now Cheap Thrills - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Cheap Thrills Just Dance 2019 Unlimited (Ps4) Cheap Thrills by Sia ft Sean Paul 'Bollywood Version' Just Dance 2017 - Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Cheap Thrills - Alternate (Versão de bollywood) Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Cheap Thrills (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 'Community Remix' Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills (Community remix) 5 stars Extractions Cheap Thrills - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) Cheap Thrills (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:Cheap Thrills fr:Cheap Thrills pl:Cheap Thrills pt:Cheap Thrills pt-br:Cheap Thrills ro:Cheap Thrills ru:Cheap Thrills tr:Cheap Thrills Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Sia Category:Songs by Sean Paul Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Anissa Thai Category:Shweta Shetty Category:Lalit Potdar Category:Pages that won Article of the Month